crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rifle
Rifle is a fully automatic or semi-automatic firearm that uses a detachable magazine. Automatic rifles have become standard issue in most of the world's armies, replacing bolt-action rifles and sub-machine guns as main infantry weapons. They are the most popular weapons in CrossFire. Overview Rifles balance stopping power, weight, accuracy, range, and ammunition capacity. They are versatile and fairly deadly weapons that are not difficult to use. Some rifles come with usable accessories, such as bayonet, mounted optics (red dot sights, holographic sights, and scopes) and selective fire mode. They are also generally very popular, working effectively in almost all modes, even in Mutation Mode and variants (advisable with ammunition boost). There are several firearm types that are categorized as rifles in Crossfire: *'Assault Rifle' is a select-fire rifle that uses intermediate power cartridges. Often comes in carbine form; which is shorter than full-sized rifles, assault rifles are often used in fully automatic mode due to their moderate recoil. They are the most popular military weapons in modern times. (Ex: M4A1) *'Battle Rifle' is a select-fire full-sized firearm that uses full power cartridges. While most have fully automatic capabilities, their full power rounds often result in very high recoil on full-auto. They mostly deal with extremely high penetration. In real life, they are often used in semi-automatic mode only. A battle rifle is also customized for sniping missions called "Designated Marksman Rifle". (Ex: M14 EBR, whose real-life counterpart is mostly customized for D.M.R) *'Lever-Action Rifle' is a lever-operated rifle that uses an internal tubular magazine. The rifle's lever must be cycled per shot, resulting in a slower rate-of-fire compared to semi-auto and full-auto guns. Reloading needs to be done one cartridge at a time. (Ex: Mossberg 464 SPX) Performance Rifles are versatile weapons that can be used in almost any situation. Their accuracy tends to be good, and so most rifles are able to hit targets far away with concentrated and timed bursts. They have a balanced ammo output, which most feature a thirty rounds magazine and sixty or ninety rounds in reserve with an average reload speed overall. Although rifles may have disadvantages against Submachine Guns (which fire much faster), Light Machine Guns (which mostly have better ammunition capacity but are heavier), their more powerful characteristics such as reload speed and mobility usually save them. Weapon List Rifle/0 - B|0 - B Rifle/C - H|C - H Rifle/I - N|I - N Rifle/O - T|O - T Rifle/U - Z|U - Z Trivia * Not every rifle in CrossFire is categorized as Assault Rifles. Aside from Sniper Rifles (which has their own category), there are Battle Rifles (rifles with 7.62x51mm caliber) like M14/M14 EBR, SCAR Heavy, or G3A3 and Lever-Action Rifles like Winchester or Mossberg 464 SPX which both shouldn't be confused as Assault Rifles. However, CrossFire correctly uses the term "Rifle" to categorize Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles, and Lever-Action Rifles, showing that not only Assault Rifles should be classified into this category. Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Rifle Category:Assault Rifles